sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kimber the Wolf
Kimberly Ann Wolfesbane is a 15/16 year old anthromorphic female Mobian Wolf. She prefers to go by her nickname, Kimber. Kimber is also a WereWolf. Her changes are nightly, and extremely painful. Only on the full moon does she have a craving for human flesh, but she is able to control that craving. Kimber is a Hero/Neutral character. She lives in a mansion with her girlfriend and significant other Maddi the Hedgehog. Kimber is not a virgin, as she has slept with Maddi multiple times. Kimber loves helping others and is very kind and gentle and ladylike in almost of her ways. Looks Kimber has a light lavender fur color with a white muzzle. Her nose is a soft rosy pink, even though at times it is mistakenly colors black. She has long straight black hair that is sometimes curly. Her eyes are a gentle pink that are vibrant and full of life. Her attire is pretty simple. Kimber has on a brown headband keeping most of her hair out of her face. However, she does prefer to cover her right eye with her long bangs. Kimber wears a minidress that is pink and comes above her knees. She has to be careful though because with her outfit, if she bends over to far it will reveal her bright white lacy thong underwear. Kimber sports a brown leather corset, brown gloves, and a brown leather belt. She has big pink and white boots that come up just above her knee. Personality Kimber is a very kind and helpful girl. She was raised to be very womanlike and she hates getting dirty. Kimber is loyal to a fault towards the people she cares about the most. She is very genorous and uses her parents wealth to give continually to the poor and those in need. Kimber gets embarrassed easily, especially when people make inuendo's about her and Maddi. Kimber has two major personality flaws, she is extremely passive aggressive, and she is very stubborn once she has made up her mind. Strengths and Powers Power Type: Special Kimber has super speed that allows her to travel great distances in short amounts of time, but by doing so, it tends to leave her quite exhausted. Kimber has the ability to hypnotise people into doing exactly what she wants them to do. Finally, Kimber can control and use magic at her will, magic is her strong point and is what she is best at. Kimber has three special forms: WereWolf, Super, Darkspine General Info Kimberhas to have at least $1,000 on her at all times or else she will go through money withdrawls!! Items Currently In Possession: 10 Power Rings The Red Chaos Emerald $1,000 History Kimber was born on October 31st. She was raised by her millionare parents in a mansion and litterally everything was served to her on a silver platter, her mother died when she was 6 and her dad died when she was 15. She became the Mistress of her mansion. Eventually she meet Maddi the Hedgehog, and they fell in love and a currently in a dating relationship Appearances These are Kimbers different appearances Roleplays None Yet Fanfictions Kimbers Pride, a Kimber X Amy Rose fanfic on deviantART.com Other Appearances None Yet Relationships with Other Characters Friends and Family :D (Characters by: MetalSonikku 16:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC)) Family: Joshua the Wolf - Deceased Father Alice the Wolf - Deceased Mother Friends: Maddi the Hedgehog - Girlfriend and Sleeping Partner Nathen the Hedgehog - One of her good friends in High School Ritzuki the Dog - Just an all around friend and cutie pie. Enemies: Eggman, Mephiles, and Scourge Fun Facts Kimber has iPod on her at all times! Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Were-Creatures Category:Magical Abilities Category:LGBT+